starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent
Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent is the second series written within the Star Wars - Dark Times series created by MasterNoomiZ and its a direct sequel to Star Wars - Dark Times: Defector. Like its prequel, it will consist of 5 issues, all written by MasterNoomiZ. It takes place three months after the events of 'Defector. ' On July 29, 2017, MasterNoomiZ revealed that the sequel and final installment of this trilogy will be named Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues. Issues Issue 1: Shadow Agent #1 On Coruscant, within the Imperial Intelligence headquarters, Kaleth Horn arrived for a briefing with the Imperial Intelligence Director Cassius Gollan, who informs Horn there is a possible threat within the Imperial Inner Circle of the Emperor. He gets a profile on the possible threat, revealing it to be Gulak Veer, a Dark Side Adept who works closely with the Emperor's Royal Guard. Learning of his location on Nar Shaddaa, Horn is given the Vex Star with a personal astromech droid R2-Z1 and flies off. Entering Nar Shaddaa airspace, he gets hailed by Nar Shaddaa Orbit Security and is forced to land on a Orbital Defense Platform. He learns that he was marked as an illegal entrant by someone on Nar Shaddaa and he assumes it is Veer who did so. With the Vex Star being impounded at the Defense Platform, Horn and R2-Z1 are allowed to shuttle down to the Lower Promenade. Here he is ambushed by two members of the Royal Guard, but he manages to flee and drop into an airspeeder, whose disgruntled owner is forced to crashland it in an airship. Demanding compensation, the owner is told by Horn to contact the Empire. He contacts R2-Z1, whom he nicknames Toozee, and tells him to find the Imperial Intelligence safehouse here, before hijacking another speeder to return to the Lower Promenade. His former acquiantance, the owner of the crashlanded speeder, follows him and demands compensation. Allowing him to travel with him, Horn learns he is a Nosaurian named Bomo Greenbark and a former freedom fighter from New Plympto, and when asked Greenbark announces he'll help Horn find Veer, since Veer knows where his wife and daughter are. Issue 2: Shadow Agent #2 Kaleth Horn gained the coordinates to the nearest Imperial Intelligence safehouse on the Lower Promenade and is met by another operative named Rulan Moln, a male Nautolan, who hands him the coordinates of Veer's last known location, the Star Cluster Casino. Bomo demands to be allowed to go with him, and Horn decides he might need a second pair of eyes inside. They travel to the Star Cluster Casino, where they are stripped of their weapons and brought before Gulak Veer. Veer demands to know why an Imperial operative is on Nar Shaddaa, but Horn refuses to answer and Bomo attacks Veer, demanding to know where his wife and daughter are at, but Veer laughs him off. Before they can get to him, Veer activates a ray shield and fills the chamber with gas, intoxicating everyone present, announcing Horn and Bomo have only three hours to live. Contacting Moln, he announces he does not know where the antidote is or what it is and Horn instructs Moln to trace Veer, before instructing R2-Z1 for a more advanced scan of the planet. Now pressed for time, Bomo and Kaleth head to the Upper Promenade where according to Moln, there is supposed to be a shop owned by Veer. Entering the shop they find little to no trace of the Dark Side Adept, but Bomo does find a clue on where his wife and daughter may be, namely aboard one of the airships currently sailing towards the High Echelon Casino. Wanting to intercept it, Bomo attempts to convince Kaleth to push aside their search for Veer, but Kaleth manages to convince him to first find an antidote for the poison. At that point the results requested to R2 come back and Kaleth maps out the route to a possible location of an antidote brewer, that not even Imperial Intelligence knows of and they head off catching a ride with a hovertrain that heads towards the High Echelon Casino. However, this is where they get caught by the two former Emperor's Royal Guard again and after a short fight, they take Horn and Bomo captive. Issue 3: Shadow Agent #3 Kaleth Horn and Bomo Greenbark were surrounded by the two members of the Emperor's Royal Guard and they prepare to fight them off, but the hovertrain gets derailed when Rulan Moln manages to hack the systems of the hovertrain, sending them in a quick descend to the nearest building. Bomo and Kaleth are able to jump off just in time, with Horn thanking Moln for the save. The two Guardsmen survive as well and now Bomo and Horn are forced to run again, but also to find a new supplier for the antidote. When the two Guardsmen make their way to their level again, Bomo says he might have some friends that can help them out. They make their way down to the Slipping Sun Cantina on Nar Shaddaa and meet with Jadei Miis, a Human female smuggler that leads a local gang. Jadei agrees to help them out by diverting the Guardsmen and provide them with a speeder. However things become complicated when the gangmembers that were supposed to be overwatch on run scared but are slain down by the Guardsmen one by one and Jadei is forced to take overwatch herself. Horn then gives her contact info on Cassius Gollan who needs to be kept in the loop on whats happening here. Jadei then tells them of an old potioneer in the lower district that might have a cure for the poison. Jadei promises them to keep the Guardsmen off while they head off. While they make their way to the potioneer, they learn about a weak spot in Veer's empire. All traffic in control of Veer, has to go through the Nar Shaddaa Spaceport Authority. They are controlled by the Emperor directly and cannot be bought or controlled. If they can infiltrate it safely they can know what Veer is transporting and why he might be a traitor to the Empire. They arrive at the potioneer who turns out to someone formerly acquainted with the Jedi Order. He manages to make an antidote and cure Bomo and Horn, who then travel to the Spaceport Authority where Horn uses his Imperial Intelligence authority to get access to the records and traces down the shipment of Veer. They approach it but are once again cornered by the Guardsmen and a platoon of Stormtroopers. Space Authority arrives between them and a firefight breaks out and Horn and Bomo are able to force the shipment open. They are stunned to what they find. Issue 4: Shadow Agent #4 Kaleth Horn and Bomo Greenbark were stunned and shocked at what they saw, the containers contained military contraband of the highest grade including stealth missiles. Realizing that if these come out to rebel organizations or terrorists it would make a large difference, Horn and Bomo fight their way out of the spaceport, where the two Guardsmen are still pinned down. Horn realizes he needs to make contact with Cassius Gollan to inform on what he had found out and what potential threat it may pose to the Galactic Empire. They make their way back to the Slipping Sun Cantina, where they meet with Jadei Miis again, who informs them they have managed to contact Gollan again, but also recieved a cease and desist message from Gulak Veer unless they want the full Imperial contingent on their heads. As they discus their options, Veer arrives with an elite contingent of Imperial Shock Troopers and air support in the form of three LAAT/i Gunships. They begin laying siege on the cantina, informing the people inside they will cease when they give up Horn and Greenbark. While Horn establishes contact with the Imperial Intelligence headquarters and Director Gollan, Miis and her gang hold off the Imperial Shock Troopers and Veer. Horn manages to inform Director Gollan on what is happening and Director Gollan is convinced he is overstepping his bounds. Director Gollan informs Horn he'll immediately seize the containers at the spaceport. The moment that Veer finds out about the seizing of his assets within the spaceport, he retreats on the Gunships leaving the Shock Troopers to deal with the gang. Before Horn and Bomo can leave they witness the Shock Troopers executing Miis, but that gives them enough time to leave on the speeder. Director Gollan meets with Emperor Palpatine and the Commander of the Emperor's Royal Guard, Ved Kennede and informs them of his findings. The Emperor tasks him with eliminating Veer and confirms the Dark Side Adept indeed is inside the High Echelon Casino. Gollan relays this information to Horn and Bomo who head for the casino. Expecting to walk into a trap there, Horn and Bomo are horrified when they find no-one there, but the wife of Bomo executed, impaled on a stake as retaliation for the capturing of his property. Issue 5: Shadow Agent #5 Reeling from the cold blooded murder of Mesa Greenbark, Kaleth Horn orders R2-Z1 to put out a kill order on Gulak Veer, mobilizing all Imperials on Nar Shaddaa. He heads out with Bomo himself for the Upper Promenade hoping to find a clue there as to where Veer is. They arrive back in the safehouse but find it ravaged and Rulan Moln barely alive. Moln reveals to Horn that during the firefight that broke out here, he managed to place a tracker on Veer. Before Moln dies due to his injuries, he hands them the locator signal. They trace the signal back to an old neighboorhood named Shadow Town. Knowing they are entering a hostile territory with anti-Empire sentiments, they arm themselves and are joined by a squad of Imperial Shock Troopers. They clear the first few areas with Horn and Bomo explicitely forbidding the Troopers from killing anyone unnecessary. Toozee then informs them that he tracked down the signal where the tracker is. Indeed the Troopers, Bomo and Horn find the hideout and the Troopers engage in a firefight with the hired guns of Gulak Veer while Horn and Bomo sneak past. They storm the main building and Bomo and Horn find Resa alive and well, but in shock due to having seen her mother's horrible death. Horn orders Bomo to take Resa out of there, while he continues on to find Veer. He fights his way through the mobs of Veer and up to the top floor, where he finally encounters Veer guarded by a group of DT-1 Troopers. Veer quickly disables the DT-1 Troopers, but he is quickly held in a Force Choke by Veer. Thanks to Bomo's interference, Horn breaks free and disarms Veer. Veer demands to be killed, but Horn wants him to stand trial and face his crimes. Bomo in retaliation for killing his wife, however intervenes and kills Veer without remorse. Horn reports this in and is told by Director Gollan to report to Coruscant for a full debrief. Returning to Coruscant, Horn and Bomo are not only confronted with Director Gollan, but also with ISB Colonel Wullf Yularen, who congratulate him with clearing Veer from their radar and keeping the Empire safe, but point him towards a new problem. Veer was in contact with the same Imperial defector that bothered them on Kashyyyk and due to his involvement with both operations, they want Horn to hunt the defector down. Lastly in order to cut all ties with what happened on Nar Shaddaa, they want Horn to take care of Bomo and Resa before he leaves. As Horn leaves with a set of Imperial Shock Troopers, he meets with Bomo and Resa and a heavy heart shoots and kills them behind closed doors. As he returns with the Troopers, Yularen and Gollan reveal the latest intel on the defector and where the defector is heading, Naboo. As Horn, still let down by the fact that he had to kill Bomo and Resa, returns to the ship, being escorted there by a detail of Stormtroopers, he orders Toozee to start the engines as he watches the data package Colonel Yularen gave him, revealing to him shockingly the identity of the defector, Lyanna Olani. He then orders Toozee to set course for Naboo. Series Allegiance Trilogy Defector - Shadow Agent - Rogues Shadow Rebellion Infiltrator - The Dark Reach - The Gathering